Old Town
by Usagi.Jenkinz
Summary: Kaito gets sick, can Gakupo help him? Warning, there is boyxboy. Rated M for later chapters. ((Originally was T, but I think the story was turning dark... so M is best now))
1. Chapter 1

I pick up a pack of seeds and inspect it curiously, I notice the aura of the alfalfa is red… I sigh as my head starts to ache, "Gakupo," I call lightly, "I can't focus enough on anything… will you find the seeds I need?"

"What color do you want the auras?" Gakupo smiles lightly.

"Green for healing and peace and nurturing and new growth and balance," I answer and rub my temples. I look around and find a bench, then quickly sit down before I get another major headache, "Thanks… you're such a great friend…" I can't manage better words right now… it probably sounds sarcastic, "I'm not being sarcastic either… I just can't… think right now…"

I feel a warm hand press against me and I feel over heated instantly, "You're sick," Gakupo's deep voice makes me shiver… his warm breath is really close.

"I'm fine," I answer, "Wizards barely get sick. I can't be sick."

Gakupo chuckles, it's a deep sound that makes my cheeks flush as my head feels like it's about to split. He sighs, "We'll finish up here and I'll take you home. You'll get too hot if I have you ride on my wolf form," he sighs, "So I'll stay in this form and carry you on my normal back. I'll be quick."

I wipe sweat off my head and pull my scarf closer to hide my face as I cough a little, "Thanks…" it's barely a whisper, I have no idea if he heard me… the wall is so cold… I lean my head against it and sigh contently… it's like ice… I love how Gumi set up her shop in her basement… it's nice and cool… In my head I think of Sweetness by Jimmy Eat World and doze off…

"Kaito," Gakupo taps my forehead with one of his long finger nails and chuckles again, "Gumi said she'd give us a ride in the back of her truck until the road is done… then we'll get home quick," he had a hopeful glint in his voice.

"Cool," I rub my eyes, "We still have a parking spot cutout I think…"

"Yeah, yeah," Gakupo answers me and I notice him giving me worried eyes.

_Told by Gakupo _

"Cool," Kaito mumbles as he rubs his eyes with tired hands, "We still… parking spot… I think…" he mutters and I can barely tell what he says other than a few words. He's really pale… his scarf is drenched in sweat and it's really just a sad sight.

"Yeah, yeah," I smile and I can't get the worry off my face.

Gumi walks up as get Kaito on my back, "He really is sick… I'll help you carry your stuff… you bought an awful lot…"

"I'll probably personally run back into town to get some stuff if I can't get better," I sigh and notice Kaito instinctively hug my neck and I hold his legs, "I'm worried about him. Wizards really don't get sick often."

"Want me to watch over him when you go back to town…" she pauses, "Get stuff now…"

"We only brought enough for stuff here," I answer and open the door with my elbow and let Gumi out first, she starts her truck and I climb in the bed of it then move Kaito so he's in my arms, then I sit down and shift Kaito so he's on my lap.

"Gakupo… when will we get home?" he ducks his head in his scarf and coughs, he's no longer trying to hide his being sick.

"Soon," I answer and notice he's sweating more, "When we get home I'll get you some boneset… I think you have the flu…" I notice how he seems to be clinging to me for warmth now… it's weird…

"I'm so cold now," he mutters, "I think it's a Wizard version of the flu…"

Gumi opens the back window of her old farm truck, "Do you have everything you need at your home?"

Kaito sighs, "I have no idea… I'm sorry."

I shrug, "Hopefully, otherwise I'll run into town again."

"Want me to get anything?" Gumi asks.

Kaito and I both answer, "No, it's fine."

Kaito slumps against my chest, he sneezes into his scarf… now that I think about it, he has been sneezing a lot lately… and he's been more quiet than I've ever seen him… usually he's harvesting mushrooms and herbs like mad… all the time… Even though his magic keeps our property in harvest time at all times… and mine keeps plants growing in one fourth the time it takes for other places… yet he still harvests as though that harvest may be our last…

Then a dark thought pops into my head… maybe I could get him to talk to me while he's sick. There's so much I'd like to learn about why he does certain things… but I could never ask him when he's healthy. Perhaps him getting sick will help me learn about him more… I mean… I know he found me as a dying youkai and turned me into a chimera because we're old friends, but we have a lot hidden about each other from one another… it's a difficult thing to explain…

"Gakupo," Gumi calls, "Did you hear me?"

"Sorry, what'd you say?" I raise my eyebrows apologetically.

"You're fine," she laughs as she starts toward the edge of town, "But I got a text that people want to give you both some things."

I sigh, "I need to get Kaito home… mind if I ask him?"

Kaito slaps himself and sits up, "Okay. I'll go into good mode," he wipes the sweat off his face and hides himself pretty well with his scarf… it tugs at my heart with how he pulls some herb out of pocket and wipes it on his face, "I won't sweat on my face for about an hour… we will have to be quick."

Gumi smiles, "Cool, we're meeting at Old Town Inn," she turns into the parking lot.

I notice Kaito drinks a small bottle of something, "Okay," his color starts to go to normal and he starts to get a normal aura. He gives me a sorry look, "I'll be like this for about three hours… afterwards I'll be out of commission," he sighs, "Forgive me, but I don't want people to know how bad it is," his voice gets normal now and he jumps out of the truck quickly and catches himself on the truck. He pulls out another small bottle and drinks it and he seems to regain his muscles after a moment or two and then he puts the bottles back in his coat to stay concealed.

"Kaito!" Rin smiles brightly as she runs up with Len, "Hey!"

Len smirks, "You always avoid coming to town all the time! We want to play!" he was hiding his concern.

Gumi walks up to where I was seated in the bed of the truck, "They all know Kaito is sick. They're actually going to give him a lot… they just texted me after I texted them to let them know he was sick… you might get visitors now and then…"

"Thanks," I sigh and fight back a lump in my throat, "He's never gotten sick in the time I've known him… and we've been friends for five hundred years…"

Gumi sighs, "I know…" then she looks at me, "Who's older… you or him?"

"Me I think," I shrug, "Yeah, me."

Gumi looks at me, "What's it like?"

"It's normal for me," I shrug, "Why're you bring this up now?"

"Do you think he just might be tired? I mean we might all die at any time and you him have a better chance of survival," Gumi's green eyes lock onto mine, "Think about how many friends you've seen die… Kaito was in the war before he came here… he lost every single friend he had before he came here."

"Really?" my eye brows peak at the center, "Do you think he wants to…?"

"No one really knows," Gumi shrugs, "But Kaito has also made it clear he plans to figure something to let anyone who wants to live like he does," she gets a sad smile, "I would never accept, but… it's a nice though, isn't it?"

My eyes scan Gumi's eyes… large pools of green that question my thoughts… her aura purple for wisdom and blue for sadness, "Gumi… I'm sorry… maybe I'm holding onto him more than I should."

Gumi sighs, "Well he must've had some reason for making you a chimera," she chuckles, "Let's get going."

I watch Gumi walk towards the Old Town Inn. Meiko walks out with a bottle of sake and hands me one, "Come on, you're old as dirt, but you can come," she reeks of booze… I follow her in and Miku is standing with all the other town folk.

Kaito walks over to me with a smile, "Apparently they got the idea I'm sick," he laughs whole heartedly, "That's untrue, right Gakupo?" he smiles at me.

"Of course it's wrong," I nod. He's actually very sick.

Miku looks at me, "Really?"

"Yeah, really."


	2. Chapter 2

**Heads up! Junjou characters have been added!**

"Well," Kaito is sweating now, "We have got to get going."

Rin walks up and hugs Kaito, "Get better soon Kaito."

"I'm fine," Kaito lies.

Len kicks him, "We saw you take the potion."

He sighs, "I'll get better soon promise."

Kaito leans on me, his potions are getting burned up quickly, "Thanks everyone," I smile and start walking with Kaito. Gumi is already in the truck, in the back there are various things people got for Kaito… and then a few things for me too, "Kaito," I whisper as I help him in the truck, "You gunna sleep?"

"Yeah," he nods at me as he sits in my lap again and curls up in a ball, "The potions are almost gone… I must be really sick," he laughs, "Please take good care of me," he leans his head on my chest and he sighs, "You smell good Gaku chan…" he mutters.

I blush a little, "Th-thanks."

"When we get home… make sure you harvest the mushrooms today… you never know when we might run out," he wraps his arms around my one arm and falls asleep. Gumi starts to drive.

"This is as far as I can go," Gumi sighs, "Want me to help carry?"

I shake my head, "I'll go into dog mode and make him hold on tight," I chuckle, "Will you load up my back?"

"Of course," she smiles and watches as I set Kaito down carefully and then I jump off and become a giant spiritual wolf in a puff of smoke. I let my giant tails make a makeshift basket and Gumi helps me get Kaito and everything on my back.

"Run safe," Gumi waves as I run away.

"Kaito, are you comfortable?" I murmur.

"I am," he smiles at me weakly, a wet cloth on his forehead, covered in blankets and a soft fire going in the fireplace, "Thanks…"

"Mind if I go take care of the mushrooms?" I fight the urge to hug him and lay in the bed with him with all I have.

"Gaku chan…" the old nic name he had for me when we first met before he became more serious, "Don't leave," he was in tears, "If you leave, you might never come back…" he reaches a hand toward me, "Stay… stay by me," his eyes plead with me, "I don't want Darkness to take you away from me too."

I walk back over to Kaito and kiss his forehead, "I'm here," I smile at how cutely sick he is… I know this sounds horrible, but I really just want to touch him… I wonder if he knows how much I love him? I mean… he found me when I was a dying youkai… he brought me back and didn't expect me to be his servant… he let me stay in my house… he was getting ready to leave again when I asked him to stay by my side… "I'll never leave you until you tell me to."

"Don't let Darkness kill you too," he holds my hand and turns on his side.

"I won't, I promise," I smile softly at Kaito and how he totally thought I would disappear.

I kiss his forehead again and I notice a flush under his flu induced blush, "Gaku chan…"

"Sleep Kaito, you're sick," I laugh a little.

While Kaito falls asleep again, I use mental power to start some food for when he wakes up… wizards eat far more than normal people… not as much as me, but a lot. There's a soft knock on the door and I quietly call, "Come in."

Nowaki walks in with a big smile, "How's Kaito faring?"

"Worse than he should be because he was stupid and took some potions. So he wants me to stay here with him," I sigh.

"Want me to go collect mushrooms?" Nowaki smiles, "Hiro-san is working late at the library today."

"Please do."

_Told by Nowaki_

I walk under a large oak tree and notice some bricktops… Gakupo sent me out with a bow and arrow… I wonder why… is it because he isn't here now? I start picking them and putting them into a bag. As I continue to pick, I leave a few to continue to give off more mushrooms soon…. Up ahead is a small clearing with a ton of puffball mushrooms… I start to pick those too… That's when I notice a small shadow following me… What the hell is it?

A bunny jumps out and I laugh at myself.

As I continue picking mushrooms I realize that's the first time I've been in the house…. It was a one room…. Rather on the medium-small size… and there was only one bed…. That was obviously used by two people… there's an impression on both sides of the bed… obviously from use over a long time… I also noticed lamps and things instead of electricity… it's definitely different… Are they that close?

"Hey," I call, "I'm back."

The door flicks open and Gakupo glares demonically, "Don't yell so loud you idiot! He's sick!" his whisper was low but full of a threat that he didn't have to follow explain for me to understand… He is scarier than Hiroki sometimes…

"Sorry," I'm quiet now, "I got as many mushrooms as I could find."

Kaito is pale and sweating, Gakupo is staying near him, "Thanks," he smiles, "I'll start working when he lets me get up."

"He really is sick, eh?"

"A little bit," Gakupo smiles, "I have a feeling Hiroki wants to see you… You will run into Akihiko on your way. Travel quickly and you can avoid him."

"Th-thanks," I nod.

_Told by Kaito_

I know I'm asleep… but I'm out of my body… and Gakupo is going about his business, still holding my hand… to check if I'm really 'conscious' I punch myself and feel the pain in my jaw. Gakupo becomes alert from his eyes open and still functioning sleep. I yell, "Gakupo!"

He jumps to attention, "Kaito?!"

"I'm out of my body right now," I sigh, "Can't you see me? You're supposed to be a powerful chimera."

He turns red, "I'm totally hallucinating…" he's looking right at me now. He definitely sees me.

"Listen, listen, listen," I chuckle, "I have some sort of Wizard Flu… Get aloe, bee pollen, blue flag… actually…can you channel energy still?" I tap my chin as I feel myself phasing out, "If you can do that-" I get sucked back into my body. I feel a groan of pain escape my lips and more heat escapes my body… it's so damn cold… so freaking cold…


	3. Chapter 3

**_This is a feels chapter... beware. Also a short chapter I just really wanted to add... Sorry it's so short... I just neeeeeed to add it xD Other wise I'd feel like I was forgetting something... and when then happens my writing gets frantic and pointless... and overall my work goes down when I'm frantic and nervous and pointless xD hahaha so sorry for the short chapter... it's late... whatever... but thanks for those who are reading! I REALLY LOVE YOU ALLLLLL~~~~~~ -insert creepy smile of love here-_**

_Told by VY2_

I walk up to the hut that my favorite customers live in. I never go inside. Gakupo is waiting outside with several crates beside him… must be something up… Kaito isn't here either. I jog the rest of the distance, "Hey, where's Kaito?"

"He's not feeling so well," Gakupo answers me with a soft smile, "Here's what we've got now. Sorry, I don't have everything. I hope the extra we sent last week will cover."

"Of course," I nod, "Can I see him?"

"I don't want to risk it," Gakupo looks seriously worried, his usually calm and cool demeanor now one of nervousness and skittishness. It's obvious he didn't even like not having Kaito in his eye sight… It's weird to see this calm demeanor person lose his cool… it's really just unlike him to the point where even I am worried about him…

"Okay," I nod, "I'll just pick up this stuff in a Ubox and head out."

"Sorry," Gakupo had tired eyes… he must be over working…

_**One Week Later**_

_Told by Kaito_

"Gakupo," I sigh, "Will you go harvest? My magic can't keep the amount that's out there… get help… give some away… I don't care… just get it off my magic…" I probably sound like a little kid… my mind is sore from the strain I keep on it while I'm sick…. There's just too much to take while I'm sick… I can feel the energy in my blood leaving… it burns a little… I feel pale… "Have we ever thought about getting some normal stuff? Like electricity?"

"We never thought about it," Gakupo chuckles a little, "I'd like it though. We could store a lot more in our basement."

"Yeah," I nod, "And we have a ton in our account," I sigh, "So we should…"

"Kaito," Gakupo places a hand on my cheek, "You're not leaving me."

"I hope not," I look up at him and see the fear and tears in his eyes, "I really hope not," my tears get a little big too, "I don't want to leave you yet. You're my closest companion," I blurt, "I just don't feel well…" my head hurts…. I lay back down, "I love you Gaku chan," I smile happily, "Sorry you keep having to put up with this…"

"It's fine," Gakupo reassures me, "You're fine too. Don't worry Kaito."

"Thanks for always taking care of me," I smile and lay back down, "See you when you get back."

_Told by Gakupo_

Kaito is thin and frail looking. His eyes are sunken in… like a corpse… he's already this bad in one week… how bad will it be in a few days… I can't lose my soul purpose for living… can I? What would I do with out him? His hair isn't very shiny right now and he seems like a shade…. Not a full person… not a full personality… not a full life force… his lips are thin now too… and chapped and faded…. He's scary looking… "Kaito," I murmur, "I love you. Don't leave me."

But he's fast asleep in his quick slumber, he doesn't hear me… I walk out the door to get more people to help collect mushrooms… Then I'll be talking with electricity people I suppose… I don't want to lose my best friend… and I have this horrible feeling in my gut… it's telling me to hold Kaito while I can because he might leave soon… I love him… a lot… he can't leave. It's against the rules. He's given me so much. He can't just leave because of this! He can't! I won't allow it! Ever!


	4. Chapter 4

"Gakupo," Kaito smiles at me, he seemed better as I walk in the door. His eyes are more alert, "Thanks for getting all that crap off," he cracks his neck, "Usually I eat so much that I can keep up, that helped a lot," he has more color in his sullen face. Yet there's still a slight fever blush to his skin… his silk skin that feels so comforting… The bed is covered in sweat.

"No problem," I smile, "Mind if I take you to the table?"

Kaito gets up shakily, "I can get up," he huffs and one of his eyes shuts as he concentrates, "And…" he wipes his pants off, "Get over there," he points at the chair and starts to walk over there while I start to unsheet the bed. Even our old mattress is covered… Will we be able to clean it? I don't want to get rid of all these memories. It's the first place Kaito and I…. I sigh a little, "Gakupo," Kaito talks only loud enough for me to hear, "Don't have that long of a face around me," he was sitting down, "You're my support, you can't get that hopeless look even if I'm unresponsive for a little while. Got it?"

"Okay," I smile and make sure my face isn't so glum looking, "I'll try my best to keep it that way,"

"Cool," Kaito smiles, "Now tell me why your face was that way," he winces, "And don't grimace…. I'd rather have glum than grimacing all the time," his eyebrow perks toward his forehead.

"Because I don't know if we can clean this mattress," I sigh.

"It's just a mattress," Kaito laughs, "We can get a new one."

"But," I protest, "It's the place where we first…" I trail off, "Y'know… it's special."

Kaito gets an extra flash of red, "Oh yeah," he turns away a little, "How could I forget that?" he gives me a shy look, "I'll use magic to clean it if I have to," he smiles at me, "I love you Gaku chan," his usually tough experience falters a little as he tears up then he quickly beats them down, "How did everyone like their mushrooms and stuff?"

"They all loved it," I start to report in, "Their crop isn't good this year. This is a big help for them. The majority of the stuff also went to the church… they are all loading cars up too, they're taking it to surrounding towns… not telling where they got it from though… they're letting people think what they want."

"That's good," Kaito smiles, he seems to be healed by the thought of what good may come for other people. But then he coughs and I remember how sick he really is… I hope he pulls through this soon.

"Mind if I go wash these?" I eye him.

"Just hang them outside," Kaito chuckles, "Get fresh now and clean later."

I nod and set off to work again. When I get in, I start cooking. Kaito was staring at the mattress, "Kaito…"

"Lend me power… I'll clean it," he had a weird vibe emitting from his core.

"Okay," I start to remember what this vibe meant… my heart beats a little faster… "Lemme know when…"

"Now," he answers and I notice his aura open up and I put some of mine in. Then, as usual, I black out.

"Gakupo," Kaito smiles as I come to, "Welcome back." He was still pale but looked better.

"Hey Kaito," I kiss his cheek.

"The bed is clean, sheets are clean, and I paused growth on the forest until I'm better… I prepared everything and let everyone know… the forest is in Winter until further notice."

"Good," I smile, "I'll go cut some more wood."

"Johnny Rayflo, Cherry, Nowaki, and the majority of the men actually did something while you were out," Kaito scratches the back of his head, "They actually added onto the house… your aura wouldn't leave me… so I couldn't say I was too sick to deal with it… plus they knew you were there…. They all helped build a garage type thing," Kaito was edgy, "I hope you don't mind… it's connected over there," he points at a new door, "And there's another room," he points at another door, "That's an empty room…"

I smile and stand, "Seems good to me," I answer and pat his head, "Don't get worked up over nothing. I've wanted to do something like this for a while." He looks up at me and my heart thuds, "Plus, you've held winter for here… it's probably going to roar… it's a good thing our basement is saved by my magic," I chuckle, "Did they do anything to the basement?"

"Yeah," Kaito was nervous, "They put some meat down there… they added a meat section."

I smile, "That's good… did they move my stuff in there?"

"No," Kaito was turning pale for another reason.

"Why're you scared," my brow furrows as I look at him.

"I'm afraid that you'll be angry that I couldn't stop them," Kaito was shivering with fright… he's having flash backs again… I'm sure of it, "That I wasn't strong enough to tell them to wait until you woke back up."

I wrap my arms around him and feel him freeze under my sudden embrace, "As a chimera, I have no place to say anything…" he keeps shivering, "But I am totally okay with anything that helps us…Until now we didn't need it."

_Told by Kaito_

I turn bright red as he suddenly hugs me and I can't move…. My heart feels like it's about to beat out of my chest… Gakupo's hand are so big and comforting… he's so… warm… I'm so cold… and the Winter that I've held off hasn't even attacked us yet… I wonder how bad it'll be…. "As a chimera, I have no place to say anything," his voice makes me shiver, "But I am totally okay with anything that helps us…. Until now we didn't need it."

My hands slowly creep around his waist, "Gaku chan…" I murmur and bury my head in his chest, "I think I just need to take a break from everything," my hands meet each other, "From helping people, from keeping the forest alive with magic nonstop…" I sigh and inhale his scent, "And focus on you more… maybe I'm sick because I'm out of tune?" my hands grip Gakupo's jacket a little.

Gakupo hugs me tighter and I feel his tails swish back and forth a little, then he stops it as he lays them across me, "Focusing on me will help you get back in tune?" his breath trails down to my ears and neck…. I inhale sharply.

"I d-don't know," I stutter and my ears get warm and my hands shake a little.

Gakupo's tender hand creeps along my side to my cheek and gently traces my lips, "Kaito….." he breathes really close to my face. With careful timing, he cups his hand under my chin and pulls it upward so that I have to meet his eyes, but I avert my gaze to the side… my bright red face already giving my self away as nervous and skittish, "Kaito," his deep voice makes my stomach flutter with anxiety, "Look at me," it's barely an order, barely a question…. It's a plea that makes my resolve crack as I turn to look at him, lip trembling with some sort of nervous twitch, "Are you scared?" his voice was anxious.

"N-no," I stare into his crystal clear, light blue eyes, "I'm not sc-scared." Strands of his purple bangs are scattered across his face. He seems so cool and collective while I melt underneath his gaze.

His eyes seem amused, "I love you Kaito, not just as the person you gave a continued life to, but as someone who loves you with their whole being," his eyes are gentle and sexy, "And I'll always be here," his lips press against mine and then stay there. My blush increases to the point where I don't know what to do… we haven't done anything in so long…. I'm not used to this kind of thing anymore… it's different.

As he lets his tongue trace my lip, I barely part my mouth and he slips his tongue in to wrap around mine… in a weird way that I can't explain, it feels so good… my hands find their way to Gakupo's hair and start running through it. Gakupo breathes heavier into the kiss, he loves having his hair touched… it makes him get really excited… He gently pushes me again one of the new doors and keeps one hand on my back to hold me closer… the other hand takes off my scarf and throws it aside. The wind outside starts picking up and Gakupo's lips trace down my jaw line to my neck… with his face buried in my neck, I let out a soft, pleased sigh…

Gakupo's knee slips in between my legs and I practically melt onto him as he starts moving his hips with mine… him starting the motion and me following, pants getting tighter… as if on cue, Gakupo's hands slip to my belt and work it off….. Anywhere he touches, the skin is left tingling… even underclothes… when he works the button off and zipper down, his hands trace back up and he starts making out with me again… his tongue wrapping and unwrapping around mine…. Before I can realize what's going on, I'm down to my unzipped and unbuttoned pants, lying shirtless on our bed with Gakupo's lips trained to mine while one hand rubs my thing and his other is rubbing my chest… I moan lightly and my body feels like it's electrified.

Suddenly, everything stops and I look up, "Gaku….." I moan pleadingly, "Don't stop it here…." I feel the words coming out desperately… wanting more of this affection… wanting more of Gakupo on me…. "Please," I breathe as I pull up to meet him, "Please… I love you Gaku chan…" I start to kiss him and run my hands through his long, purple hair.

"Kaito… are you sure you can handle it after not having it for so long?" Gakupo pulls away and lets his hand mold around me, "I don't want to hurt you," he sounds torn.

"Gakupo," I moan loudly and feel his hands stop again… his lips trace down my chest and then suddenly my entire cock feels as though it's wrapped in the warmest and wettest feeling…. I moan extremely loudly and my hand goes to his hair as my head tilts back in pleasure, "Gaku….." my fingers grip his hair… his tongue starts to rub the bottom and his lips clench and unclench… my brain doesn't know how to respond to all this pleasure… so it lets instinct take over and as I thrust, "Gaku chan…" I pant, "I can't take much… more…"

Suddenly more of me slam into Gakupo, I let out a final loud moan and Gakupo seems satisfied as he swallows my seed and then puts some lube on his fingers from a random bottle we happened to have, "Take off your pants," Gakupo bites me ear and I quickly take off my pants, then he slowly inserts one finger while laying behind me… I gasp and start breathing heaving… "I can't wait."

"Go now," I answer quickly, on a hormonal high…. Suddenly a giant pressure plunges into my ass. A giant cry of pain escapes my lips and Gakupo knows the pain is working toward getting me again. He throws me into an "on all fours" position and pulls one arm behind my back as he rolls his hips into me…..

"Holy shit," Gakupo mutters, "It's like… white."

"Ew," I agree, "It's totally a ton of snow."


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hmm... so I think I wrote the majority of this piece to one song... well two to be exact. Dear God by Avenged Sevenfold, then Swing Life Away by Rise Against... This is oddly a story that I've listened to relatively calm songs the entire I've written the chapters... they all seem to have a tweak of sadness though... I'm trying to pull out of the rut... I've already begun snippets of future chapters... I have so many ideas... thank whatever for a flash drive so I can type any idea anywhere... 3 thank you whoever made the flash drive... to think up until now I've still been using a floppy disk -face palm- thanks to my brother I quit using a floppy disk ((or diskette for people who want real terms xD)) And also, I'm bringing in some of the roleplay me and my friend do as Kaito and Gakupo, so prepare for a little bit more... of a... I guess you'd say recovering Kaito? Maybe not though... I'm not completely sure... I'm so torn as to how to continue it... There's so many ideas buzzing in my head... =_= even my cat, Thomas, won't listen to me babble... But he lays on my lap and attacks the lap top screen while I'm typing because the little letters pop up =_= like what he's doing as I type this... oh! I just got the "I'mma sit on your face while you sleep" death glare -_-whelp... I think my babbling is enough xD lemme know if you want to hear more of my babbling or not... of course I suppose I'll keep babbling anyway, ne... But srsly, lemme know if you wanna hear more of my thoughts... my beautiful, beautiful thoughts... +W+ such beautiful thoughts... +W+... +w+ beautiful thoughts...**_

"Kaito," Gakupo looks at me as though he were looking at something he beat the crap out of.

"What?" I eye him nervously, "Is something wrong?" I look at my chest and notice bruises all over, I hold back a surprised breath and instead show a smile, "There's a good thing," I keep calm, "Your aura isn't completely gone yet, I'll be sick soon though I think. Not as bad as before," I try to stay calm although I can barely stand. My knees shake and I fall back onto the bed, "Maybe I can't walk too well though," I shiver as I think of what happened last night…

"I'm sorry," Gakupo had regret in his voice, it was obvious.

"You big idiot!" I growl, "I had a great time," I feel my cheeks get warmer but I know I have to continue to convince him, "So don't use that tone of regret right now…" I continue looking out the window that Alucard put in.

Big, warm arms wrap around me, "Kaito," lips grace my neck, "I love you."

"I love you too Gakupo," I bring a hand up to hold his head lovingly, then he playfully tugs me backward onto the bed.

"Stay here," Gakupo smiles and kisses me sweetly, "You're going to stay here," he taps my nose, "I'll be keeping you on bed rest."

I roll my eyes, but don't disobey, "Fine," I roll my eyes, "At least bring me my knitting stuff. Our blankets are really bad."

Gakupo nods and walks over to the corner and grabs my giant basket of knitting stuff, "Oh yeah," he lights up, "In the presents we got from everyone, we got a ton of wool fiber to spin into yarn… it's very nice too, it doesn't pull at your skin."

I smile, "Really?"

"If you'd like I'll spin it for you," Gakupo points at the spinner we have over in one the corners.

"That'd be nice… did we get anything else like that?" my gaze softens as I see how excited he is to help me, "Are you really so happy to do all this? It seems like you've been doing a lot already."

"How could I not be happy to help you out?" Gakupo sets down the yarn basket on the night stand that will have to be cleaned soon. Maybe we could do some spring cleaning after this Winter passes, "I am always being helped by you."

A breeze blows through and sends the sent of dried herbs through the room… I shiver and Gakupo does a little bit too, "I'm sorry to ask this…" I sigh not liking how much I have to ask him to do stuff, "Will you please seal that with some fire wood we have? I think we have nails and stuff in the empty room from Haruna and Yoh."

Gakupo looked extremely happy and his tails wag a little, "Sure!" he walks over the hole and examines it, that leaves and I hear sawing…. That he comes back about a half hour later, I'm already working a large blanket… I'm almost done with it. I've been working on it for awhile… I dyed some of the yarn purple and some of it blue, this is the only one I've actually gone out to buy dye… I had Vy2 take me to town and he helped me buy it… I don't like going to town… and Gakupo doesn't really know what it's for yet… in a childish way, it makes me glad. I love showing him things when he has no idea until he sees the finished product…. Plus, this is a really thick blanket… I've managed to use really thick yarn that I spun…

Idly, I watch as Gakupo fixes the hole… then walks back over to the room with the firewood as he gets the fire going better. Our fire place is kind on the big side because we do all our cooking here. So it's needed to be able to fit our pots and pans and cauldron in. Yes, we have a cauldron that we use to make stews and soups in. Right now, Gakupo probably has beans or something going… Our fireplace is home-looking, it has beans strung up all around it to keep them dry… Our ceiling is higher so that we could dry herbs… you can barely see the walls from how much we have hanging down them… Onions, garlic, horseradish, bags of nuts and dried fruit and edible seed and planting seed…. And where there isn't anything hanging, there are book shelves with a ton of books or there are knitting things…. Or a spinner in the corner…. Or a table of sorts… the wall with fire place on it is probably the only wall that has mainly furniture on or near it… counters go along the sides of it against the wall at Gakupo's waist line, and there is a table off the side of the fireplace… our bed is on the opposite wall with the feet facing the fireplace… there aren't any couches or anything… we never host company, so we always just sit on our bed or lay on our bed… I suppose now we may host company…

Maybe Gakupo will want to move our room to the new room… maybe we will use that as storage…. Who knows… maybe Gakupo will decide he wants it build differently and tear it down? I hope not… everyone worked so hard…. I sneeze and wipe my nose a little bit, it's ice cold… even with the fire, it's still cold… I notice Gakupo put more fire wood on the fire… I must seem like I'm faking it, but I seriously feel good without all my magic being drained… of course, Gakupo's aura hasn't completely left me either… I probably have another hour or two before I crash… might as well make the most of it.

"Kaito," Gakupo calls, "Our bed is literally built into the wall here," he walks out of the extra room, "I think we should our visiting quarters over here," he points at the extra room now, "And make people walk through here to get to there… then we could open up a medic place… maybe even add a door there… but then we wouldn't be able to keep an eye on it all the time…"

"Having them walk through here would be fine," I smile, "I know it sounds childish, but I seriously don't want to move out of this room… or change anything about this room… it's been this way for so long."

"Does it sound childish if I had the same idea… to point of saying maybe not opening a medic place at all and just having a modern room everywhere else and leaving this room without anything… I sorta don't want this place to change," Gakupo agrees and admits with me.

Adding onto my childish admission, "I'm on the same thought… it'd be weird without our little place… I mean, I'm all for the other rooms being more modern, but I don't want this one to change."

"Can I ask a question," Gakupo asks curiously.

"Of course," I nod with a little bit of a loving smile.

"How long has it been that we've been here?"

"A long time, over fiver hundred years."

"And how many winters have you put off?"

"Every single one of them."

"How long will this one last?"

"It'll last until I feel better."

"Seriously?"

"Yes, then I will be putting my magic back over everything."

"Okay."

Gakupo and I fall silent as he climbs on the bed and we cuddle as I knit.


	6. Extra Scene ((no particular place))

"Uwaa!" Gakupo exclaims like a little kid and I chuckle at his childishness, "Such a beautiful room, ne Kaito?"

"Yeah," I nod and look around in awe, "Why didn't we do this sooner?"

Gakupo retorts with a slight snort, "Because you like old-styled things."

"Good point," I give him a sharp glance, "I like you."

"I'm not old!" Gakupo huffs.

I laugh darkly at my cute lover, "We're both old as dirt," I hug him, "Don't take it so hard," secretly I roll my eyes.

"Oh! Uwaaa!" his voice is full of excitement.

I pull away awkwardly, turning red, "Don't get so excited…"

"G-giant TV!" his eyes are wide and he pushes me out of the way.

I realize that his excitement was over the TV and I feel really stupid, "Oh," I look at the TV curiously, "How's it work?"

Gakupo looks at me like a child, "I thought you knew."

Not to let down Gakupo, "Let's see," I pick up the remote and hit a random button, it lights up and I get startled. I land on the bed and it bounces a little. As I struggle to gain my balance again I get wider eyes, "What the hell?!"

Seeming to not care about how scared I am from the TV and the bed, "You did it!" he flops down on the bed next to me and smiles at me with a big toothy grin that makes my heart skip a beat.

Awkwardly I watch the TV so that his face can't distract me, "Uh… what now?" I avert gaze from the TV too now as I hand the remote to Gakupo.

"We find something good to watch," he states matter-of-fact-ively, he starts flipping through the channels. I nod and cuddle his arm… his arms are so muscular and yet they're the best thing to cuddle to. I love it when we just sit like this… it's so comfortable… it makes me feel safe…. Like no one can hurt me.

"Oh!" Gakupo's voice perks up, "_Naughty Teacher Gets Taught a Lesson_!" he busts out laughing.

"What kind of name is that?" I freeze up, my face turns bright red and my eyes get real wide.

Gakupo spins to look at me, "Wanna watch it?!" and then he gets an evil smirk at me.

"Uhh," I nervously stall him, "What is it?" to be honest I'm clueless… "I don't wanna see a court show."

"Well…" he gets a dark and seductive grin, "It costs 2.99 to watch," he gets a serious face, "I think I can handle that," he winks at me lovingly, "Just watch Kaito."

He hits order and it a loading screen pops up, "Ok…" I murmur and watch the TV nervously. Suddenly it turns on and Gakupo presses play… the prelude is a woman seduces a student…. Then suddenly the guy student's dad comes in with the principal dude…. All of a sudden, there is a four way playing on our TV screen… Gakupo turns the volume up and laughs a little more. I bite my lip and sink lower into my scarf, "Gaku…"

"You like it Kaito?" he looks over at me and smirks a deviant smirk.

"Uhh," I feel my cheeks flush more and I hide under the covers a little more unsure of what to do, "It's not horrible…" to be honest my mouth is so wet right now…. Like I'm expecting something to be there….. I can feel my breath getting more and more ragged…

"Keep watching then," Gakupo looks back at the screen while I watch more and start taking in awkward breaths in an attempt to calm myself…. Which really doesn't work as I notice Gakupo tenting…. And then his hand slips to his pants and he starts to rub himself through his pants. He licks his lips and then sighs contently. Noticing that he's doing it, I start rubbing myself too… my jaw slacks a little and I can't even out my breathing. Gakupo starts looking at me and I focus more on the TV…

Breath cascades onto my ear and he sighs heavily, "Kaito…" he's no longer watching the TV. With an embarrassed expression, I pant… the way he called my name makes me breath heavier and pant more… Gakupo's free hand rubs up and down my leg… My knees bend up and touch.

"Don't d-do th-that…." I trail off in a horrible attempt to use self control…

Gakupo breathes harder and his hand gets higher up on my leg, "Kaito…" his breath curls into my ear… "This is a huge bed," he leans closer, "How about we break it in?" he leans over more and nibbles my ear. I let out a turned on sigh and kiss Gakupo. His tongue slowly enters my mouth and wraps around mine… I can feel the spit slipping into my mouth… wet, hot… passionate… on of his hands slip down to my crotch…

Silk… smooth silk…. I run my hand down to rub Gakupo through his pants…His tongue starts to rub against mine more, "Kaito…" he pants and pulls away.

"Gaku chan…" my voice sounds disappointed as my eyes scan Gakupo for a sign of what he may do.

Gakupo pushes me on my back and gets on top of me… I move my knees to the side and lace my arms around Gakupo. He chuckles, "You want to make out more?" Nervously I shake my head no, and he perks his head to the side, "You don't?"

I tilt my chin down, "I'd rather…." I trail off while giving Gakupo a lustful look as I lose courage to speak. He swallows hard, obviously fighting a blush.

"Kaito…" he hugs me tights and I try to hug back the best I can with shaking hands, he whispers against my ears, "Spread your legs more…" my skin tingles I spread my legs more… then I nibble at his neck and he flinches… instinctively his hips thrust against my crotch… I suck on his neck, loving the reaction… he moans, thrusting more… all of a sudden I feel all the power leave me as I see white from a great orgasm, moaning loudly in Gakupo's ear.

He gives me a wide eyed look, "Kaito…." he trails, "You…" trails again, "Already came?"

Since I can't think of a way out of this, I bite on his neck again. Gakupo pushes me down and unzips his own pants… without meaning to I stare a little…. He then rips off my belt and throws off my pants more impatient. I spread my legs more eager…. My throat wants to suck on Gakupo, but I'm not sure if I should, he shakes his head, "Kaito… I can't…." he spits on his fingers and roughly finger me. I moan and hold onto his broad shoulders, "Gaku…. do it nowww…. Please…"

"You're sure?" he eyes me panting.

"Yes," I nod, "Do it now, however you need," turned on again.

"Kaito…" Gakupo moans as he thrust in… I gasp and let out an excited moan while throwing my head back and toes tense up…

"Gaku chan…" I moan, covered in sweat.

"Are you okay?" Gakupo asks nervously.

I nod, "Keep going, keep going…."

"Ahnn….~" he thrusts deeper into mine and I wrap my arms around his shoulders…. Getting moved upward on the pillows a little, a few tears falling, "Gaku chan…. Go faster," I tug at his hair… he shivers and thrust harder and quicker, biting my earhard… I rub myelf a little bit, a little drool escaping lips… he kisses down my neck and then lets his teeth graze against my nipples… when he notices they're already hard, he sucks them….

My breathing gets harder to control and Gakupo moans, "Kaito…." and thrusts faster….

"I'mma cum again!" I moan louder than ever and Gakupo nods.

"Me too~" he pants more and we make out again… he cums at the same time as me while we make out… mine pouring onto our chests… he shudders a little and murmurs in my ear, "I love you…"

I smile, some hair clinging to face from sweat, "I love you too…"


	7. Chapter 6

**Sorry for my extended absence . college finals have been coming up and a large project got thrown at me for High School . thank god I'll be getting out of college until fall in about two weeks . then my job starts up v.v I was lucky to get a job, but it is going to consume the better part of my summer v.v I will be looking forward to being closer to getting a car ^.^ Cause when I have a car, I can do more stuff XD like go to anime conventions and cosplay xD and go to sushi bars and possibly save up for college (obvious). haha and I'll also hopefully get a Japan fund going XD hahaha I feel so weird . I feel like I'm babbling, but I wanna tell someone xD hahaha enjoy my story and expect more soon, then probably expect me to disappear for a while again xD but when I come back, I'll be the knife master o.o ((for all you who know who I'm quoting, I love you!))**

_Headsssss up! this is a tiny chapter because I was boredddddd! Expect longer ones! Haha and expect more funnies XD I love de funnies. LOVE DEM._

"Hey!" Vy2 yells as he teleports in, "What the hell is happening?"

I smile half heartedly, "Kaito is sick."

"Do you have modern medicine for him?" Vy2 asks curiously.

"No," I shake my head and he rolls his eyes.

"I'll teleport back here in a few," Vy2 sighs, "If you can give me access to your account?"

I nod and hand him a card from my sleeve, "Thanks." Vy2 disappears for about an hour and then he comes back.

"Take this," Vy2 orders, "Well make him take it. They have medicine for Wizards now. He'll be better in a week. Why didn't you call me before?" he seemed seriously concerned, "You two are my best friends- I mean customers. I can't have you two get out of commission, you're a package deal…"

"Okay," I nod at Vy2, "Sorry we didn't contact you."

"Just don't do it again," Vy2 orders sharply, "Make him take all that and I'll help you keep your fire going and cooking. Your aura is in him," Vy2 reveals he was using the pendant I gave him to make him more aware, "don't waste your energy on just anything."

I watch as Vy2 begins to select herbs and things carefully, "You cook?"

"I buy what I eat from you guys," Vy2 answers, "I cook the majority of my own meals."

"Don't you live in the city?" I blink and I hold Kaito better in my arms, he was cuddling my chest and snoring lightly.

"Doesn't mean I can't cook," Vy2 laughs, "The majority of my apartment is covered in plants and storage things for food where I can fit them," he smiles to himself as he turns on the gas lamp, "You don't mind me cooking, do you?"

"No," I shake my head as I watch him expertly pick up some Brown Honey mushrooms and start making a meat stew…. He is replacing the meat with brown honey mushrooms… very smart… I also notice him lacing elder into a side dish he's working on…

"Kaito," I murmur near his ear as his eyes slowly open, revealing flu clouded eyes, "Vy2-" he kisses me and I turn bright red, "Vy2 is here," I start over again, "he made food."

"Cool," Kaito smiles and cuddles to me more, "I'm starving."

Vy2 gives me a weird look of 'you two are an item? I knew it.' I give him the look of 'whatever' and make Kaito sit up, "Open your mouth Kaito," I murmur, "We have a pill that'll help you get better."

Kaito has a little kid pout face, "No."

"Open."

"No!" he shakes his head and keeps his mouth shut.

I start prying his lips open and he bites my hand that had no pill, I retract my hand and glare, "Kaito! What the hell?!"

"No!" he yells through closed lips.

I sigh, "Look away Vy2," I order and put the pill on my tongue and start to kiss Kaito, I have to grab him to get his mouth open and I slip my tongue and the pill in his mouth. Kaito was overwhelmed and seemed as though he were melting, moaning under my grip. I glance at Vy2 to find him video taping me and Kaito. Knowing if I stop now, Kaito won't take the pill… I sigh and keep going, making sure Vy2 know I'm ticked off. Eventually, I get Kaito close to orgasm and shove my tongue farther down his throat and he swallows the pill. I pull away, "Let's eat now."

Kaito was eyeing me, "We're done here?"

"Yes."

He huffs and sits up more. Vy2 smiles, "Here," he hands me the cell phone, "I got this for you anyway."

"Did you send the video to anyone else?" I ask suspiciously.

"No," Vy2 smiles, "I left that for you."

I close the cell phone and put it in my pocket. Vy2 looks at me amused, "Eat up."

"Kaito," Vy2 smiles, "In a week, you'll feel better."

Kaito ducks behind my arm like a little kid, "Okay…"

Vy2 leaves silently.


	8. Chapter 7

"I don't get this," Kaito groans as he sits up, "I feel better, but I'm still drained."

His face was that of a little kid and I thought it was adorable since he still hadn't come to all of his senses… Vy2 warned me that the pills would take a little bit to get out of his system, "That's because that pills make you groggy."

"Well," Kaito glares, "I don't like it."

"Well," I roll my eyes as I put my hair up in a pony tail, "I don't care that much. Deal with it. You've already gotten the forest back to green and whatever, all you've gotta do is stay healthy for another week or two."

"But I wanna go outside!" Kaito glares, "Can't I go outside?"

"After I use my skill to build new furniture out there! All our old furniture is gone from the snow!" I smack him lightly and he lays back down, "So calm down."

"Gakupo," Kaito looks at me, "Why'd you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Smack me."

"Because you were being a bitch."

"I don't like being hit."

"Then don't piss me off."

"You're my chimera."

Anger boils into my eyes, "And you realize what you're saying here?"

"Yeah," Kaito glares, "Don't fucking hit me! You remind of the war every time I freaking look at you!"

I flinch a little and realize what he's saying, "Kaito…"

"It's terrifying! I don't like it! Usually it doesn't bug me at all!" Kaito was on the verge of tears, "But they're coming back."

I stay where I'm at, I can't really register what's going on… the person I love just told me I remind him of the war… What have I done? Did I do something wrong? Did Kaito snap? Am I going to lose my best friend? I look around our tiny room, the new room that was attached… the wood room…. I sigh, "Kaito… maybe we should make that room a modern room and set it up nice. Maybe a change of scenery will help."

"Maybe it won't," Kaito was crying, "Just get out! I wanna be alone right now!"

I walk out the door and flip open my cell phone to check what time it was, I love technology. I sigh and text Vy2, 'Yo… Kaito is being emotional. Did those pills mess w/ him?' I don't get an answer, so I walk over to the new plants I started and start feeding them energy… after a while, the movements become ritual… I just ignore everything else that happens.

"Gakupo," Kaito is looking at me sternly, "I want you to go on vacation for a while. Go somewhere you've wanted to go while I collect myself mentally."

I blink at Kaito, "What do you mean?"

"I want you to leave for a while," Kaito answers, "I need some alone time, away from you at least."

"Kaito! What're you talking about?!" I feel tears well up.

"Go to some tropical island or whatever," Kaito answers curtly, "Just leave me alone for a while."

"Why?!" I yell.

"I don't wanna see your face!" Kaito glares, "Just for like a month! Or until I text you! Leave!"

There was a suite case packed and I realize he was serious. I freeze like a little kid, "Kaito. I don't want to leave."

"Leave. I can kill you. Get away."

"If you kill me, you'll die."

"Then do you want me to die?"

"No!"

"Then leave."

"Fine!"


	9. Chapter 8

I am not going to a tropical island. I couldn't stand a place like that… I decided to move into the city in an apartment. To be honest, I'm actually doing okay… I have my half of the money, and can live quite well without having to do much work… Vy2 gives me occasional updates, but I don't really talk with anyone… I might have a new job though… well multiple places have tried to get me to work at their host club… I just wonder if I should… what if I become too attached? Is it possible that I don't need to live with Kaito to survive? What if I get a new set of friends… not to mention, that no one here treats me weirdly… I don't seem like a chimera… I seem to be a wolf person in most people's eyes. So I go with it. I'm content with this life style so far… I'm looking forward to getting a job… because as long as I'm away, Kaito won't kill himself.

"Hey," there's a knock and a call at my door that I recognize, "Let me in."

I open the door and see the guy from the character café, "Hello…" I forgot his name.

"Hey Gakupo," the guy smiles, "Remember me? I'm Mitch."

"Uh," I nod lightly, "Come in," I hold the door open and let him in, "Would you care for tea or anything?"

"Sure," Mitch nods and smiles, "I actually came to give you another job offer."

"Well," I scratch the back of my head, "I suppose I can listen," I walk over to the kitchen area that was connected to the large open concept living room/ kitchen/ dining room. As I start tea, I remember how much Kaito loved my tea… this is far easier than the old technology we used to use… honestly… I think I don't want to go back to that type of life… I want Kaito, but I don't want to be living in the 1700 life style… well the frontier life style I should say… it's horrible.

"So what do you think?" Mitch smiles brightly.

"Sorry, what did you say?" I smile lightly, "I sort of spaced out while making tea…" I set two cups down on the small coffee table.

"The New City Character Café would like to offer you a position," Mitch smiles, he has charming eyes that catch me off guard. It makes me worried that he's going to try something, "You get paid based on people who request you."

I sigh, "I guess I can consider this."

"Cool," Mitch smiles brightly, "And I also noticed you don't do much… I hope you don't mind people from the café have been checking you out… we tend to make sure our employees don't have creepy or questionable habits."

"Yeah," I nod, "I'm new."

"Care to talk about yourself?" Mitch's hazel eyes shine brightly.

"Why not," I shrug, "I lived in a small town and I didn't have a lot of technology. I can live easily, and I mainly want a job for social purposes… I love this new technology stuff… when I can go back home, I'll be bringing it with me."

"So you're actually not a shut in?"

"You know, I don't have to work for you."

"Oh yeah."

"Yeah… how about we talk more later."

"I need to get out?"

"Preferably."

"And if I don't?"

Mitch leans near me, way too close. I give him a sharp glare, "Then you'll understand why I'm not talking to you very willingly."

He flinches and sits back down, "I see…"

"Yep," I smile warmly, "So don't push your luck. I might still have someone to go home to in the long run."

"Fine."

_Told by Kaito_

It's quiet… I know I hurt Gakupo… but I know that it's for the best. My hands grip my ice cream sword as I walk out, "Wherever you are," I yell, "Come out!"

A dark shadow runs behind me and I whip a stream of ice at it. My ears get filled with a hiss noise as a weird looking deer falls to the ground… it has the Darkness Plague…. Darkness is back… and they've brought biological warfare… thank god Gakupo is gone for now… he couldn't handle this again… his memories are barely hidden as it is. I pick up the deer and put it into a blue flame that's ice cold to the touch. This flame is the source of Ice again…. This flame I've hidden from Gakupo for many years now… Alucard runs up, "We've got the house to fit everyone in town… it's cramped, but it'll work."

I nod, "Good."

"You're really keeping Gakupo out of this?" Alucard seemed resistant to acknowledge this.

"Yeah," I nod, "He can't be around this."

Nowaki walks up, "Be careful with that flame," he points, "The spiritual pressure is high. We need to put more relic stones around it," he seems really edgy, "It may make the people around here more… well… I don't know."

"Yeah, I get what you're saying," Cherry fixes his glasses on his face, "Allow me and Johnny to fix this."

"Okay," I smile brightly, "Everyone else working too?"

"Yeah," Johnny smiles, "Everyone decided to do this for Gakupo. Every last one of them wants to fight. And fight hard."

"Seriously?" I groan, "Do they understand?"

"They have a feeling that Gakupo would do this for them," Johnny reminds me, "So let them help."


End file.
